Always By Your side
by DarkMoon1
Summary: Inuyasha is HIV positive and Kagome is there to love and support him to the end. InuKag Oneshot!


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha

**AN**: I was transferring music from my cousin's comp onto mine and stumbled onto this great song/video. Its originally in Spanish and by Jennifer Lopez and Mark Anthony, although J.Lo may not be on my faves list, Mark Anthony sure is! Newho the name of this song is No Me Ames, which means Do Not Love Me. Of course after seeing the video I had the sudden urge to write another short one-shot Inu/Kag fic and so here it is. Hope you like it!

**Always By Your side**

**One-shot**

**Inu/Kag**

* * *

The air was refreshing as she walked through the park. Her hair shiny against the sun rays. And her eyes gleaming with a light so bright that it looked almost magical. She sat down at a nearby bench and waited for the person following her to catch up and sit next to her. She smiled over to him, until she saw him falter in his step and stagger towards a tree. She quickly stood up her heart racing as she flung her arms around his body.

"Inuyasha.." She whispered out. The long black haired man looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Kagome…I can do it myself." He some what growled out. Kagome gasped lightly, knowing his stubborn streak had just come up and let go a little. Slowly he used the tree for support and stood up. Kagome shook her head and quickly grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze." Inuyasha looked up at her, before bringing her into a hug against his chest. Kagome was surprised at first but hugged back.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"Don't, you'll only suffer." He said back. Kagome could feel the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't be stupid, you know I'll always love you." She choked out as her tears came down in silent water falls. Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her. He moved closer to her face and kissed away all her tears.

"Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry." He said against her face. Kagome could only nod.

* * *

""""""""""**Next Day""""""""""**

Kagome quickly dressed herself and left the bathroom, her long sun dress flowing behind her. On her way out of the bathroom she stopped in the laundry room and grabbed a crisp clean white button down shirt. She smiled and went into her room, where Inuyasha waited on the bed. He looked up at her with a faint smile.

"Here you go a fresh clean shirt." She said coming up next to him. She slowly climbed onto the bed and helped him into the shirt.

"Thank you." He mumbled, but Kagome heard him perfectly.

"Your welcome." She said leaning down and softly kissing his neck through his hair. Inuyasha leaned back into the touch and bent his head all the way back so that he look up to her face. Kagome smiled down at him.

"Why?" He simply asked and Kagome titled her head to the side, something that Inuyasha always loved when she did it.

"Why what?" She asked back.

"Why do you stay with me, when you know what's going to happen. You can have anyone in this world, more better then me and yet you stay…why?" Kagome raised her head and looked to her right. Her gaze going to the outside of the window. Inuyasha knew now that she was out in her own world. Something she did often when she had to think on a question.

"Why…." She whispered. Her mind flashing back to faraway memories.

* * *

"""""""""**FLASHBACK"""""""""""**

A younger Kagome about the age of 19 stood in front of a tall brick building. Her arms hugging around her books. She quickly turned around not noticing the person behind her until it was to late. Both bodies crashed to the ground in a flurry of papers and cursed mutters. Kagome quickly noticed that she was the one on top of the poor person she bumped into and quickly stood up her eyes traveling to the other's face. Her eyes widened at bit as she looked at him. He was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. His dark violet eyes stared back at her and his long silky looking black locks flowed around him with the breeze that seemed to pass by.

"Do you mind getting off me wench." He said gruffly. All thoughts of him being gorgeous ceased of her mind and a scowl married her features.

"Well excuse me, I wouldn't have bumped into you if you weren't breathing down my neck!" she yelled out, standing straighter and lifting her chin. The boy across from just rolled his eyes and quickly picked up his books, while also getting hers.

"Here." He said pushing her books into her hands. "The only reason I was 'breathing down your neck' was because I wanted to know if you knew where building 125 was?" Kagome's cheeks instantly took on a red hue, as she avoided his eyes.

'Oh, well um…I don't know myself, I'm new here. I guess we could look for it together?" She asked shyly, still not looking into his eyes. Now it was His turn to blush.

"Uh sure…" He said slowly. Kagome nodded.

"Oh and by the way my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said, for the first time looking at him in the eye. He nodded back with a slight smile. And stuck out his hand.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome looked down at his hand before quickly grabbing it and shaking it.

"We better hurry before we're late!" She said tugging on his hand to make him follow her. Their hands intertwined through out the run.

"""""**3 years later"""""**

Kagome sighed as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha. Her head tuck nicely under his chin while his arms were wrapped around her in a protective manner. They were under the great Goshinboku tree. The place where they had their first kiss.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered out, not trying to ruin the moment.

"Hmm?" She said her mind in a haze of sleepiness.

"I was wondering, seeing how we both are seniors now, if you wanted to…move in together?" Kagome's haze of sleepiness was completely gone with that question. Slowly she pushed herself up so that she could stare into his eyes, the very eyes of the man she fell in love with a thousand times.

"Really?!" She asked her voice a bit on the squeaky side. Inuyasha could only grin and nod. That's when Kagome dove into to him and gave him a huge bare hug. "Of course I'll move in with you, wherever you want to go, I'll follow you to the moon!" She said. Inuyasha smiled and brought her head down for a quick yet sweet kiss.

""""""**A Few Months Later""""""**

"Kagome…I'm…I'm home." She heard Inuyasha sort of choke out. Her first reaction was to be scared and then worry. She quickly ran from their room to the living room where he sat, a piece of paper in his hands. Slowly he raised his head to her. Blood shot red eyes with tears still streaming down his face looked at her and she couldn't but gasp out loud.

"Inuyasha…what-?" she asked out, racing to his side. Her own tears starting to fall. "What's the matter?"

"I-I went to my…doctor's appointment…a-and-" He couldn't finish and so he shoved the paper he held into her hands. Kagome looked down at, already loathing whatever was written on the paper to make her Inuyasha like this. She opened the folds it was in to see the name of his doctor and the name of the hospital. Some other things were scribbled on that she thought weren't important until she read the bottom. In blue ink were the words that no one in their life would ever want to see.

"HIV…positive." She said aloud. Her tears coming out stronger until she resembled Inuyasha's state. "B-but…how?" She said shaking her head as the paper slipped from her fingers and onto the ground.

"He said it was genetically transferred to me by either one of my parents and that I only have…a few months to live."

The rest of the night the two never once had let go of each other.

"""""""**END FLASHBACK"""""""""""**

* * *

"Why…because I love you and you're my soul mate." She said her gaze returning to his. "And I swore that I'd always be there for you, no matter what."

"You don't have to lie you know." he said getting up from his spot from the bed."

"Inuyasha why are being like this? You know that from the day we met I was in love with you and you with me, or were you not?" She asked tears already flowing down her face. Inuyasha looked at her before tightly closing his eyes. Inuyasha kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to suffer, do you understand. I want you to be happy." Kagome smiled her hand coming up to touch his cheek.

"And what makes you think that I'm not happy." She said more then asked. Inuyasha bowed his head and kissed her knuckles.

"C'mon lets lay down together, I don't feel up to going anywhere today." Kagome nodded and helped Inuyasha into the bed with her. Inuyasha spooned her from the back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. For a couple of hours they stayed like that, none saying anything to comfortable with just the feel of the other. That's when Inuyasha slowly raised a little to get closer to her. She felt his breath next to her neck and shuddered lightly.

"Inuyasha-?" she started but was cut off by his voice.

"Shhh…don't speak. I just want you to know that I love you Kagome. And that I swear also to always be there for you. Please promise me you won't cry?" Kagome glad that he couldn't see her face nodded as a single tear ran down her face. She brushed at it.

"I promise. I love you." She said as she felt him go back to his spot, his heart beat thumping behind her back. "I love you."

* * *

""""""""""**Two Days Later"""""""""""**

Kagome slowly raised herself from the ground her eyes scanning the area around her. The flowers in her hand hanging by the stem. She knelt down and bit and put them in front of the tomb and kissed her fingers to it.

"I promised I wouldn't cry and I won't Inuyasha. Just remember to never forget me for I would never forget you. I love you." she said. Taking one last glance at the tomb she walked away down the path towards the long field that lead to the parking lot. Her hair was flowing with the wind and her long black dress did the same. Her heart was gone but her happiness would remain, for him. As she walked the path a bright glowing figure appeared next to her. His black hair shining brighter then it ever had and his white clothes looking cleaner then white.

"Don't worry my love, I could never forget you and I will always be by your side." The figure whispered.

"I know Inuyasha, I know." Kagome whispered to herself. Her gaze moving heaven-wards. "I know."

* * *

**AN**: sniffle well it looked better in my head. I hope you guys liked it. sniffle At first I was going to make into a song fic, but then I started writing it and forgot to put in the lyrics by the time I finished it, which was like 25 minutes later, I figured it didn't need it. Sorry for having Inuyasha die…I'm suffering from this too…sniffle T-T 


End file.
